


Delicatessen

by anoetic



Series: Precious Wonder [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final installment to the Precious Wonder series that features heart warming stories like the time Bill got a brain freeze and Tom laughed at him, the first time they had phone sex, and how Tom reacts to Bill’s attempts at vegan baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicatessen

**Author's Note:**

> um wow, i really liked doing this series and it's a lot more fun than the usual sad, sappy shit that i write. i might do more prompts like this in the future so hold on tight

 

1. **fan mail**

After reading some of the fan mail that is sent to them, Bill and Tom find themselves needing a few drinks.

2\. **flannel**

Bill cannot help but fawn over how boyishly cute Tom looks in flannel shirts.

3\. **yes-man**

"No" does not exist in Tom’s vocabulary when it comes to his baby brother.

4. **dialogue**

Bill is such an exciting talker, he could probably carry on a conversation with himself with ease.

5\. **spring fever**

Each time he sees Bill, butterflies nestle in Tom’s stomach and he falls in love like it is the first time again.

6\. **slush**

Yesterday afternoon, Bill tasted his first slushy in several years and almost fainted because of a brain freeze. Of course, because he revels in his baby brother’s misery, Tom laughed the rest of the ride home.

7\. **sorry**

Tom gently apologized later and to prove how genuine his offering was, he downed the rest of his slushy and consequently spent several minutes curled up on the couch fighting off his own brain freeze. Bill, being the merciful god he was, forgave his brother without a second thought.

8\. **English**

Bill’s English is fucking great.

9\. **ouch**

Bill likes to rub that in Tom’s face, too.

10\. **strength**

Tom may not have perfect English, but he can talk some mad good shit and that is what counts.

11\. **lullaby**

When Tom is unable to sleep, Bill will sing to him sweetly, quietly until the curtains drop and Tom begins to snore.

12\. **brownie**

Bill tried his hand at baking vegan brownies this evening. He invited Tom to try one and because Tom is an honest man, and because he loves his little brother, Tom casually tells him that it tastes "like love." In other words, that brownie tasted like shit.

13\. **chef**

So vegan brownies are now one thing that Bill shouldn’t make anymore.

14\. **footage**

They feel strangely nostalgic watching videos of their old performances and Bill once asked Tom with a voice that almost sounded fearful if that meant that they were getting older. Tom didn’t know how to respond.

15\. **Americanization**

Tom and Bill think that the Fourth of July is a great fucking holiday.

16\. **surgery**

_"If I can’t do it, you sing."_

17\. **speakeasy**

Bill used to believe that loving his big brother was practically criminal so every display of affection, every secret whispered had to be done behind closed doors.

18\. **mudslinging**

When there is an argument, Tom goes right for the jugular while Bill prefers to aim at the heart.

19\. **forgiveness**

The preferred consequence of fighting is always very hard, very loud make up sex.

20\. **sleeping pill**

Sometimes all Bill needs is a nice, good fuck to put him to bed.

21. **waltz**

Tom is a pretty good dancer when he is drunk. He only stepped on Bill’s toe once.

22\. **promise**

"I will love you two minutes from now. I will love you one week from now. I will love you twenty nine months from now and I will still love you even one thousand years from now."

23\. **vow**

If there was ever a marriage proposal if Bill heard it, that had to be it.

24\. **it’s you**

And Bill said yes.

25\. **chickpea**

Tom really fucking likes falafel even though he has no idea how to pronounce the word. “Hey, if I can eat it, that’s all I care about."

26\. **catnip**

Tom’s kisses are nothing short of addictive and Bill never thought that the flavor of cigarettes and spearmint gum could be so fucking good.

27\. **phone sex**

The first time they ever had phone sex, Tom could not stop laughing at how embarrassed Bill was behaving and at first it irritated Bill, but then he realized how bizarre the situation was and started to laugh, too.

28\. **coming**

The third time they had phone sex, Bill came so hard that the bed shook.

29. **journal**

Bill keeps several journals in his bottom drawer. Some of them are song books and others are more intimate.

30\. **rap**

One time when they were younger and before they realized how fucking amazing it was to kiss each other, Tom indirectly admitted to his baby brother how he felt through a poorly constructed, but very cute freestyle. Tom later insisted that he spent several hours on it and Bill believed him.

31\. **emotion**

Tom was never one to display his feelings in front of the cameras, but off camera, he is a very kind and gentle person and only Bill knows this.

32\. **hand**

Bill absolutely adores Tom’s hands and the way that his fingers fit perfectly between Bill’s own.

33\. **pageant**

Everywhere Bill walks is a fucking runway.

34\. **blanket**

Some days, when they are feeling childish and unbearably in love, Bill and Tom like to live under the covers and kiss and squeeze and groan and sigh until flowers fall out of their mouths.

35\. **preparedness**

Bill was never prepared for this, but Tom was there for him, always ready to catch him when he finally fell.

36\. **realize**

Sometimes you find that what you have been looking for is right beside you.

37\. **pair**

When they are apart from each other, they fall into a deep state of homesickness.

38\. **you said**

"The best gift I ever received came ten minutes after I was born."

39\. **poetry**

Bill thinks that that was the most beautiful thing Tom had ever said.

40\. **it’s forever**

And ever.


End file.
